Daddy, why is my name Normily?
by daydreamer.021
Summary: One night, Mingus Lucien Reedus asks his father Norman why his baby sister is named Normily. One shot. Super fluffy.


(Present time)

"Dad, why did you name my baby sister Normily?" Mingus asked his dad while drinking his nightcap of hot chocolate.

"Because your stepmother's a sucker for romance." Norman said, with a playful look at Emily who was tidying the dishes after dinner.

"Don't listen to your father, Mingus. He's just a pompous git. I named your sister Normily because it was a sweet name our fans gave us… And honestly, without our fans, we wouldn't've found each other." Emily gazed lovingly at Norman.

"Seriously, dad, Aunt Emily, you're so lovey dovey it's _gaaaak."_

"You'll understand, Mingus. One day, when you're all grown up, and you'll find a girl as special as that blonde over there, and you'll tolerate even the most disgustingly adorable things for her because you love her that much."

"Normy…" Emily cooed.

"Told ya, son. Disgustingly adorable." Norman winked at his son.

"I can still remember that day when the cast members started to tease us around. You used to be _such _a jerk."

"Yeah, blondie. And you knew you loved it."

"Lucky for _you, _Mr. Dixon."

(five years ago)

"Aaaaaand, cut!"

Filming season four has been really fun for the cast of The Walking Dead. Ratings have been improving, and their fans are multiplying beyond comprehension. All of the producers were very happy with these that they actually allowed wifi on the set. They used to ban internet connection on filming locations, since some staff and even cast members abuse the leisure of posting about their tapings. _It robs the audience of their excitement… _Says producer Angela Kang.

Right now they are filming episode 13, and Greg insists Daryl's character imply that he's falling in love with Beth, since the pair is currently in demand with the fans.

"Great scene, Norman! No acting required!" Andrew Lincoln teased.

As if on cue, Norman whacked Andrew on the head, laughing.

"Oh, stop, Andrew. You know I have eyes only for youuuu." Norman retaliated.

"Not in front of the _Rickyl _shippers, my love. They might faint when they see us like this." Andrew jokingly wrapped his arms around Norman, and pretends to kiss his neck.

"Well excuse me, gentlemen. I need to throw up and take my eyes out with my katana." Danai Gurira bumped against the two, jarring them apart. Norman and Andrew burst out laughing.

"Oh guys, guys! Look what I found!" Chandler runs toward the group, brandishing his cellphone.

"Okaaay. What have you found, cooooral?"

"Seriously, Andrew? Is it that hard to say the name Carl?"

"Sorry, Danai. I don't easily drop my character." Andrew said with a wink at Danai.

"Okay, kid. Whatcha got?"

"So… Yeah. Since all you guys know that I'm a _huge _Bethyl shipper, I've been browsing through that tag on instagram and I liked what I saw." Chandler said with a triumphant grin.

All eyes on set suddenly focused on Norman, who was blushing like a tomato.

"Them crazy fans… Pairing me with Andrew and now Emily!" he muttered under his breath.

And then suddenly, Emily approached the group and sat on the chair next to Chandler's.

"Heyyyy guys. What's up?" Her voice always had this dreamy, bell-like quality that everyone adores.

"Oh, nothing. Chandler's just showing us what a genius Nicotero has been." Danai said, smirking.

"Genius? What is she talking about, Chandler?"

"Well, our ratings shot up ever since Nicotero insisted putting on more scenes of Daryl with Beth. The fans seem to ship Bethyl more than any other ship in this show!"

Emily looked uncomfortable after that.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I ship _Normily _more than Bethyl." Scott Wilson said out of nowhere.

"Is that so? You ship the real life Emily Kinney and Norman Reedus? Why?" Andrew asked, his grip on Norman's arm a little bit tighter, as if he's sure that Norman will flee once his grip falters.

"Because… I think Daryl's gay."

The beer that was halfway down Norman's throat ended up spraying down on everyone.

"Wow, Wilson. I'm wounded." Norman said, once his mouth was free of beer foam.

"I have every reason to think that. For four full seasons we've been waiting for Daryl to hook up with Carol or Beth or _anyone, _but he wouldn't budge. He flinches at physical contact with women. Doesn't that strike as strange to you? And besides, Norman and Emily here are _inseparable _every single time we go to comic con or something. That's why I'm on team Normily than team Bethyl."

"Okay old man, I've never given my character that much thought… But I think you make perfect sense, and Andrew here suddenly looked interesting…" Norman teased, and pulled Andrew close.

Emily excused herself to go relax in her trailer, and everyone glared at Norman.

"What?" Norman asked, feigning innocence.

"Hook up already, damnit!" Gurira said.

(end of flashback)

(The next day, present time)

Norman woke up with a pillow being whacked against his face.

"Wake up, you lazy man. Andrew's coming over to visit his godchild today! He'll be here with Steven and the guys any minute!"

"Whatever, Greene." Norman snatched the pillow and put it over his face, trying to get back to sleep.

"Oh, no you don't. They've been waiting to see Normily ever since I gave birth to her, and they've waited too long!"

"Okay, okay, okay! Just let me have my coffee and bath so I can be my fabulous self again. You can wait for me downstairs."

Emily nodded, and left their room.

"Dress up with something appropriate!" Emily yelled from downstairs.

After his shower and coffee, Norman went downstairs to a jam-packed living room. Andrew and the rest of the guys were there. Jon, Steven, David, Michael, Chandler, Laurie, Sarah, Lauren, Danai…

"Now where's Scott, the ultimate Normily shipper?" Norman was greeted with friendly jeers and elbow jabs.

"Right here, Dixon!" Scott hugged Norman and Emily at the same time.

The atmosphere in the house was so warm and nostalgic. Everyone was reminiscing their _Walking Dead _days, since they rarely saw each other since the series ended.

"Man, I woke up this morning half expecting to find walkers outside my fence." Steven said, already tipsy with his first glass of wine.

"And I woke up next to Beth and this Lil Ass Kicker, feeling terrified when she wailed, half expecting for walkers to get attracted by the sound." Norman said, nudging his crossbow, still in display in a large glass case in the center of their flat.

"Now that we're in the subject of reminiscing, why don't we discuss how giddy Norman got every time Nicotero put Daryl and Beth together in a scene?"

"Ooooooh, now _that's _one for the books." Danai said with a giggle. Yes, Danai Gurira, katana-wielding warrior, giggles.

Norman can't do anything but hang his head. There's no stopping Andrew and his exposé.

"Emily, you must know, after five years of marriage to this nutcase over here, that Norman like you first. Hell, he's over the fucking moon when fans started to put you two together!"

"That's interesting, Andrew. I thought Daryl Dixon had the hots for Rick Grimes." Emily said with a smirk.

"Whatever, Greene. Now where's my adorable goddaughter?" Andrew thundered down into Normily's room.

While everyone was distracted by Normily, Emily walked over Norman, who slipped away from the group himself.

"So, Mr. Dixon… _You _were the first Normily shipper, huh?"

"Don't get your head inflated so sudden, Greene."

"Whatever, Daryl Dixon."

After five years of marriage, Norman is still thankful for the day Greg Nicotero decided to put Beth and Daryl together in that Walking Dead episode.


End file.
